


Ripples 3

by Grey (grey853)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related: Deep Water, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair have difficulty adjusting to changes in their relationship because of the other men in their lives.<br/>This story is a sequel to Ripples 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples 3

## Ripples 3

by Grey

Author's webpage: <http://grey.ravenshadow.net/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, yet. 

Summary: Jim and Blair have trouble adapting to the changes in their relationship. 

Notes: The idea for this story occurred because of a discussion about the unpopularity of the guys being paired with others in the TS universe. There are spoilers for "Deep Water". 

Warning: If you don't like the idea of Jim and Blair being sexually and emotionally involved with others, don't read this series. This is slightly AU and has a prominent original character. 

* * *

Ripples 3  
by Grey 

"Son of a bitch." 

Simon walked down the stairs wearing Jim's robe as his lover came out of the bathroom, his face flushed and angry. "What's going on, Jim?" 

"He's gone." 

"Who's gone? Sandburg?" 

"Of course, Sandburg. Who the fuck else lives here?" 

Simon took a deep breath and didn't bite back. Instead, he headed for the coffee maker and kept his voice even. "Did he leave a note?" 

"No, he didn't leave a fucking note." Jim wiped his mouth and shook his head, his temples pounding. "This is just like him. I swear to god I'm going to hurt his sorry ass." 

"Would you settle down?" 

"I can't settle down. You don't understand." 

"Understand what?" 

"Sandburg. This is so damn typical. He's probably on a plane to Borneo right now. Crazy son of a bitch." Still anxious, he paced the room, revitalized by panic as he worried about finding his partner. 

Simon shook his head and sagged down in the chair. He held an empty cup as he waited for the coffee to brew and for Jim to make sense. "You've lost me, Jim. Why would he take off and why Borneo?" 

"He probably thinks I don't need him anymore. His old mentor Stoddard has an expedition in Borneo. Knowing Blair, he's done a runner." 

"Shit, Jim, you don't know that. He could've just gone out for doughnuts for christsakes." 

"Blair doesn't like doughnuts." 

"Bagels then." 

"You're missing the point, Simon. He's scared and when he's scared, he runs." 

"Since when?" 

"Since I've known him. You've got no idea how many times that man has packed and unpacked since he moved in here." Jim settled in the chair across from Simon, his eyes still wild as he fisted his hands together and brought them to his face. "I'm such a schmuck. I really fell for his routine last night. I really thought he accepted seeing us together." 

Simon stood up and walked to Blair's room, his dark eyes scanning the scene before he came back to lean against the counter. "He's not gone, Jim. His stuff's still here." 

"I know, I saw that, but his keys and car are gone. He travels light." 

"He wouldn't leave without saying something." 

"Yes, he would." 

"Then he wouldn't leave without his laptop." 

Jim stilled and put his hands down, his shoulders finally relaxing slightly. "No, he wouldn't leave without that unless someone dragged him out in the night, and I would've heard that." 

Simon frowned and came around the table, his gaze wandering longingly to the slow coffee maker as he spoke. "Why didn't you hear him when he left?" 

Flushing, Jim shrugged and grinned. "Probably because you were giving me one of the best blow jobs of my life." 

Simon didn't smile back and rubbed the back of his head in frustration. "No wonder he left." 

"What?" 

"We weren't exactly quiet. You screamed for christsakes." 

"I did not." 

"You screamed, Jim. Loud. Several times. Sexy as hell, too, but I'm sure Blair probably didn't think so." 

"Shit. No wonder he left. What were we thinking?" 

"Not a hell of a lot." 

"God, this is a mess, Simon. What are we going to do?" 

"We're going to have coffee, take a shower, and then try to figure out where the kid went." 

Swallowing back his temptation to run out the door and get a search party started, Jim nodded. "Okay. I mean, we're detectives. He can't hide from us, right?" 

"Right. Now, I'm going to take a shower, and the coffee will be done soon, and life will be normal." 

"I swear he drives me crazy sometimes, Simon." 

"Yeah, I can see that." 

Jim paused at the tone and stood up to stand by Simon. "What is it?" 

"Nothing." 

"Tell me." 

"You're not going to like hearing it." 

Running the back of his hand up Simon's solid jaw, he soaked in the sweaty heat, the musky scent of their lovemaking clinging to his dark skin. "Tell me anyway." 

"Blair has a right to his own life." 

"I didn't say he didn't." 

"You're acting like it." 

Stepping back, he took in the grim features. "What are you saying?" 

"You're possessive as hell, Jim. He doesn't belong to you." 

"He's my friend." 

"I know that. He's also your guide, and I can't begin to claim I understand about all that sentinel-guide stuff." 

Jim walked to the window, his arms crossed, his mind racing. "You sound jealous." 

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm just scared." 

Turning slowly, he studied the serious brown eyes that didn't blink or look away. "Scared?" 

"The connection you two have is something special, something I can't even begin to imagine or compete with. It scares me to think that maybe that's more important to you than anything else." 

"Or anyone else?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, hell, Simon, what can I say?" 

"I don't know." 

"I love him, but I love you, too." 

"But is it the same feeling?" 

"Not really. It's hard to explain. Blair's the one who's good with words, not me. I just know I love you. Isn't that enough?" 

"I hope so." 

Jim turned to stare out the window as Simon walked into the bathroom and shut the door. The rain drizzled and fretted, the sounds so close to his own dreary and strained emotions he shuddered. "Come on, Chief. Where the hell are you?" 

* * *

Drew stirred in the last of the compost as Blair sat on a stool in the corner of the greenhouse. "You okay?" 

"I'm fine. Just thinking." 

"You look about twelve." 

"I feel about twelve." 

Shaking his head, Drew finished smoothing out the dirt around the pots and went to the sink to wash his hands. "You know you really should call him. From everything you've said, he's probably worried." 

"Probably." Blair made no effort to move, just kept staring out, playing with the edge of a clay pot, his fingers dusted with terra cotta red. "Then again, he could be busy." 

"Busy with his friend?" 

"Lover." 

"Ah." 

"Don't ah me. You think I'm pouting." 

"It's not for me to judge." 

"Fuck that. You piss me off sometimes." 

"Don't pick a fight with me because you're mad at Jim." 

"I'm not mad at Jim." Blair stepped off the stool, his feet still dressed in lightweight house slippers. "I have a right to my own life. I don't have to check in like I'm a kid." Staying quiet, Drew dried off his hands, his face stolid as he crossed his arms and waited. "Don't look at me like that." 

"Like what?" 

"Like you think I'm wrong." 

"Blair, you make your own decisions. You always have." 

"Damn straight." 

"So, why are you so mad?" 

Suddenly more frustrated than angry, Blair braced himself against a beam with one hand. "I don't know. I'm sorry." 

"Let's go in. It's getting late and we've been out here all day. I'll fix us something to eat. You'll feel better." 

"All day?" 

"Yeah, pretty much. It's after seven." 

"Shit. Jim's probably put out an APB by now." 

"Maybe you should call." 

"Damn it. I'm so stupid." 

Storming past, Drew grabbed his arm and held him still. "Just calm down first. And don't say that." 

Not struggling, Blair met the golden brown eyes, his panic fading. "Don't say what?" 

"That you're stupid. You do that all the time and it bothers me." A gentle hand traced the edge of Blair's jaw, the fingers webbing out, the strength in the touch electric. "You're brilliant." 

"And you're delusional, but in a good way." 

He smiled as Drew pulled him closer, their lips barely brushing. "Now, go call Jim and let's spend the night together." 

Startled, Blair blinked several times, his own desire growing. "You're serious." 

"Just consider it. We could just talk. We don't have to have sex. I'd just like to be with you." 

Relaxing, Blair swallowed back his hesitation. "Can I think about it?" 

Drew wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him closer. "Think all you want. It's one of the things you do best." 

"Not lately." 

"Lately you've been distracted." Bumping his groin into Blair, he sighed and released him. "Now, come on. You call Jim and I'll fix something to rival any Chinese take out you can imagine." 

"Maybe I'll call him later." 

"Do what you want, but you and I both know you're not going to relax until you know he's okay." 

"You make me sound co-dependent or something." 

When Drew didn't answer, but turned to leave, Blair stopped him. "Wait. You really believe that, don't you?" 

"Blair, let's go in." 

"Answer me." 

"It doesn't matter. He's part of your life. I accept that." 

"But you don't like it." 

Brown eyes met his, the face solemn. "I don't know Jim Ellison, Blair. You've made a deliberate effort to make sure of that." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. You compartmentalize your life and if that's the way it works for you, fine. I told you before I want to be part of your life. That's all that matters." 

"Are you saying you want to meet him?" 

"You're not listening." 

"I thought I was." 

"I haven't met him because you weren't ready to share him. He's a part of your life that doesn't include me, just like I'd be willing to bet I'm a part of your life you haven't shared with Jim." 

A sinking sensation mixed with the cool dampness of the greenhouse. "I didn't realize I was doing that." 

"I know." 

"You know?" Running both hands through his hair, Blair puzzled over his own confusion. "You know what? How could you know when I don't have a fucking clue?" 

"Because I know you. There's something about Jim that makes you protective of him, even from me." 

"Well, that explains one part, but why haven't I told him about you?" 

"Why do you think?" 

"That's what I'm asking you." 

"Blair, how do you think Jim's going to react if you start seeing me seriously, not as just a friend, but someone who might be competition for his attention?" 

"Shit." 

"You figure it out yet?" 

"I've got to go home." Blair looked up and took Drew's hand, his plan forming clearly in his mind. "I want you to come with me." 

"I don't think that's a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

"I think maybe you should work out a few other things with Jim before you bring me in as a flesh and blood person. His reactions might be different if I'm there." 

"Like he wouldn't be himself with an audience?" 

"Something like that." 

"Oh, man, I've fucked up big time." 

"How do you figure that?" 

Squeezing Drew's hand, he shook his head. "Because I should've cleared up some things a long time ago. Look, I'm going home for awhile, but I'll be back later tonight. Is that okay?" 

"Sure." 

Leaning in, Blair kissed him, gently at first, but then with more passion as he gripped around his middle. Pulling back, he gave a frustrated whimper and groaned. "I'll be back." 

"I'll be here." 

* * *

"Hey, Jim, you home?" 

"Where the hell have you been?" Jim turned from the window, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched. "You didn't even take your fucking cell phone." 

Blair took a deep breath and closed the door, his body tense at the angry tone. "Where's Simon?" 

"Like you care." 

"Jim?" 

"What?" 

"I'm sorry I took off. Now could you try not to bite my head off so we can talk?" 

"I don't fucking believe you." Jim shook his head and turned his back, the anger as close to hurt as he could stand. "You could've been dead for all I knew." 

"I said I was sorry. You're right. I should've called. I just had to clear my head." 

"Seeing me with Simon bothered you that much?" 

Blair didn't answer, but moved to the couch and settled down. "You never said where he was." 

"He went to see Daryl. He's coming back later." Jim tilted his head, eyeing the strange things on Blair's feet. "What are you wearing?" 

"Slippers." 

"Slippers?" 

"Yeah, I forgot to put on my shoes this morning." 

"Where'd you get slippers?" 

"Drew." 

"Drew? Drew who?" 

"He's a friend and the person I've been meaning to tell you about." 

Wind didn't make it to Jim's lungs for a brief moment, while the words settled in. Jim finally breathed again and sat in the chair across from the sofa. More anxious than worried, he lowered his voice. "A friend?" 

"Yeah. I've been at his place all day." 

"Doing what?" 

"Thinking. I'm ashamed to say, I was a little upset about hearing you and Simon together this morning." 

"I'm sorry about that, too. We should've tried to keep it down." 

Blair smiled for the first time since he arrived home. "Fat chance, Jim. Besides, it shouldn't matter. This is your place. Being with Simon obviously suits you." 

"But it doesn't suit you. And this is your place, too, Chief. I don't want you to think this thing with Simon changes that." 

"But it does. I love Simon, man, you know that. It's just I'm having a hard time figuring out what's going to happen now. Where do I fit into your life?" 

"You're my best friend, Chief. I don't want to lose you." 

"You won't, but things will change. They have to." 

Jim slumped back, the thumping worry in his head pounding again. "Tell me about this Drew person." 

"Dr. Andrew Marshall. I've known him for years." 

"Marshall? Why does that name sound familiar?" 

"He's a writer and poet. I know I've mentioned him before." 

"No, you haven't, because I would've remembered. I recognize the name though." Jim closed his eyes and recalled the poignant elegies penned by a man named Marshall. "He wrote BABYLON KISSES." 

"You read it?" 

"And his other stuff, too." Jim sat back up, his face scrunched and unhappy. "He's a good writer, but why are you wearing his slippers?" 

"I told you." 

"I know what you told me. What are you not telling me?" 

Shifting uneasily, Blair leaned forward, resting his elbows on his thighs, avoiding Jim's piercing stare. "I'm sort of seeing him." 

"Sort of seeing him? Are you saying you're dating?" 

"In a way. I've known him almost since I started at Rainier. He was the first English professor I ever had who made sense." 

Jim held up a hand and shook his head. "Wait a minute. Just how old is this guy?" 

"What does that matter?" 

"It matters. How old?" 

"Actually, Jim, it doesn't matter, not to me. I just wanted to tell you about him. Things might be getting serious and I don't want you to think I'm keeping it from you." 

Standing up, Jim paced in front of the window and rubbed both his temples with his right hand. "Why now? Is this some kind of payback for sleeping with Simon?" 

Biting his lower lip and frowning, Blair's voice bordered on the edge of hissing. "I wouldn't do that, Jim." 

Jim stopped pacing and settled back in the chair, the effort to stay calm claiming his energy. "I'm sorry. I know that. I'm just surprised, that's all." 

"I know. I should've had you two meet a long time ago. It just never happened." 

"Why is that?" 

"I don't know." Blair pushed his hair back as he took a deep breath. "Look, I need to ask you something important and I don't want you to get upset." 

"What?" 

"Drew doesn't understand why I want to keep living here, what my tie is to you. I'm afraid he's going to figure it out if we're not careful." 

"And you want to tell him about me, right?" 

"I don't know. I mean, I trust him. He wouldn't tell anyone." 

"What if I said I didn't want you to?" 

"Then I wouldn't tell him." 

Restless again, Jim stood up and walked to the kitchen. "You want a beer?" 

"No. I'm going back to Drew's place." 

Nodding, his bones suddenly empty and tired, Jim opened the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle. He opened it and took a swallow before he answered. "I'd rather you not say anything for now, Chief. I need to think about this." 

"I understand. It's a lot to take in." 

"Yeah." Leaning against the beam, Jim spoke quietly. "So, you really like this guy, huh?" 

"Yeah, I do." 

"Do I ever get to meet him?" 

"I'd like that. I was thinking maybe Simon and you could go out with us one night." 

"Like on a double date?" 

Smiling, Blair shrugged. "Sounds corny, huh?" 

"No. It's sounds okay. I'll ask Simon and see what he thinks." 

After a few moments of silence, Blair asked, "How are you and Simon going to handle this new thing between you, Jim?" 

"I don't know yet. We really haven't had a chance to talk much." 

Blair grinned and stood up. "Yeah, so I heard. Look, I'm going to change and head out again. I haven't decided, but I may spend the night at Drew's place." 

"That's none of my business." 

"Yeah, I know, but I don't want you to worry. I mean, I was a prick today, man. I should've called." 

"Yeah, you should've." As Blair headed towards his bedroom, Jim called out, the words harder to form than they should be. "I'm happy for you, Chief." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I think so." 

"Same here, man." 

As his partner shut the door, Jim couldn't help but shiver, the loss of something nameless and precious stripped from his soul before he could even claim it. 

The end 


End file.
